


Case Files: PROJECT FAE

by thescyfychannel



Series: IR77 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Supernatural Elements, case files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: thank you to everyone who helped me come up with the concept for the Huntsman—Hostile V, Daeren, and especially lupadracolis and Kath for the art and design!!





	Case Files: PROJECT FAE

## Entry 8: The Huntsman 

Also called the King of the Wild Hunt, also called the Lord of all who chase and seek, the Marsh King, the Searider, the Forester. 

He is most easily spotted in the forest and sea by his horns, and more easily spotted in open land by the marsh that expands outwards from wherever he is as he stalks you. His horns have the look of dying coral, pitted and brokenly sharp, and in his full fae form, they're commonly draped with in decoration—cords strung with beads at even-ish intervals. Each bead is said to be a reminder of a successful hunt. 

As he approaches you, the ground will become marshier in nature, with the true center of his ever-present marsh wherever the Huntsman himself sets foot. It's said that the best way to survive his attack is to run into the forest or the sea, as the marsh-summoning powers he holds end at the forest's edge and begin at the boundary of the sea, but given that he is as skilled a hunter in aquatic and arboreal settings as he is in marshland, it's essentially another way to choose where you die. 

He is known to be fond of poetry, and has occasionally spared the life of a musician or poet, but these occasions are incredibly rare. Generally, he prefers to hunt alone, but at events of the Court, he has been known to ride a kelpie. Most of the kelpies swear their allegiance to him, and there is speculation that he is one of their number, ascended to a higher form, while others think he might be some variant of a glashtyn, based upon the way he appears when he takes on a more mortal glamour.

There are also rumors that he treats with the will o' the wisps, for their powers to lead mortals and weak-minded Fair Folk astray—on occasion, these leadings have lead to dalliances with the Huntsman himself. Those who return from these encounters alive report that in his human form, his back is tattooed with fine-detailed markings, like angel wings, and in his partially fae form, these same wings appear burned into his skin, pyrographic markings with the same level of detail. In his fully fae form, the markings appear the same as his partial one, but a great deal larger, and folded along his back.

The scent he carries with him varies, depending on his shape. As a glamoured human, he has "the scent of fall", and in his partially fae form, it grows stronger—with the notes of saltwater marsh, and old leaf litter, growing. Finally, as a full fae, the scent of earth-based decay has completely overtaken all else—except, permanently, the scent of saltwater and gunpowder, and occasionally, the scent of fresh blood.

His preferred weapons are the guns cast aside in such areas as he would call his domain, or a harpoon tipped with the tooth of what is rumored to be a megalodon.

 **Full Fae Form:** The Marsh King stands at 30 hands high in this form, discounting his horns, and no one has been able to accurately measure his length from tip to tail. He is covered in scales, and has the same gills he does in his human form, at his neck and chest, as well as the same earfins and backfin. His mane is made of the same willow-ish tangled seaweed, and the tail, which takes the form of a dragon's, finishes in a similar end.

In the place of hooves, he has four clawed feet, similar to a large cat (or a dragon), each tipped with a serrated claw. He is equally deadly in all of his forms, though the methods he chooses to deliver death in vary greatly. One thing remains consistent, as it does with all fae: his eyes will not change, and he can be recognized by these in all of his forms. His eyes, like a glashtyn's, can be described as "flashing", a trait that is not usually true of humans unless flashing light is reflected off their eyes. In the Huntsman's case, it is, and the effect can be incredibly captivating.

 **Recognitional Traits**  

  * Flashing Eyes 
  * Facial Scars (size, shape, and seeming cause will change dependent upon form) 
  * Wing Markings (size, shape, and seeming cause will change dependent upon form)



**Known Images**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who helped me come up with the concept for the Huntsman—Hostile V, Daeren, and especially lupadracolis and Kath for the art and design!!


End file.
